


Dependence

by slytherensangel26



Category: Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherensangel26/pseuds/slytherensangel26
Summary: Taylor is horny, Eric stole the batteries to her sex toy. Hilarity ensues..





	Dependence

**Silver Hills**

**2004**

**Silver Guardians Headquarters**

It had been a long day for Eric Myers; he was glad today was a Friday. It was almost closing time, and he couldn’t wait to shed his silver guardians uniform.

He’d been back from his protection detail for an hour now and was just about done with the final paperwork.

A small thud from across the room made him look up from his desk. Taylor. His wife of only a few months was resting her head on her desk. He got up slowly and walked over to her and rested a hand on her back.

"Hey, what’s going on? Are you sick?”

Taylor turned her head and then quickly closed her eyes. Exhaling harshly, she lifted her head and looked him in the eye. "I’m just fine, but I’m ready to go home.”

As she said this, her gaze wondered down to his crotch a moment later she shook her head and began walking to the door.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Are you sure you’re okay?"

"Do you need me to take you home?”

Her eyes wandered down to his crotch again and she unconsciously fidgeted, pressing her legs together.

Eric couldn’t help the grin.

“Okay, we’re going home. I can help you if you’re feeling needy.” This last sentence was said in her ear.

Taylor fought her blush and shook her head. “I’m not needy and I’m not about to disrupt the day. I can handle this myself, I know you have work to do.”

Without another word, she turned and walked out the door.

Moments later, he made a hasty decision. It took only a few minutes to close up the office and be gone.

They had only been married a few months, after dating for a year or two. He was a man in love with his wife, and his desire for her had not ebbed at all. When at work, he could put on the mask of a distant and bad ass security guard, but at home and especially when it came to Taylor he had no problem shedding that persona and being the concerned husband and passionate lover.

When she let him that is.

He had a pretty good idea what he would find when he got to their small house. He’d heard her in the shower, and he knew all about the ‘toy’ she’d bought.

He hated that thing; that’s why he’d taken the batteries out of it and then hid the spare ones. When she was horny, like she was now, it should be him that she sought out. They’d waited for the honey moon to go all the way, though they’d played around. When she’d finally lain beneath him, panting and moaning as he worked her body over, it had been heaven. The first night, they’d barely left the bed.

The trip to Atlantis had been Wes and Jen’s gift to them. They’d done their best to take advantage of all the amenities available to them, but they’d always ended the night the same way, by shamelessly playing around in bed.

Thank goodness the walls were sound proof.

It had been frustrating when they had come home, and she’d suddenly gone from being the sexy vixen, back to being reserved. They still had their romps in the bed once in a while, but she never came onto him. Never woke him up like she had on their honeymoon. He’d loved waking up to her exploring hands all over him. He wanted that again.

Today, she looked so needy but when he confronted her about it, she only walked away.

* * *

 

Eric pulled up to their house and into the garage. Stopping only to shut off the engine, he walked into the house and locked the door.

He looked around, seeing the junk drawer slightly ajar with a few things sticking out of it. He put all his equipment on the rack and then headed up the stairs to see the light on in their room.

When he walked in, he saw Taylor completed naked on the bed. Her legs were spread open and she was rubbing herself, furiously. He watched her for several minutes, and then he could take it no more.

“You’re trying too hard. Stop before you hurt yourself.”

Taylor looked exhausted. “What did you expect me to do? You took the batteries.” Embarrassment colored her cheeks.

“Yeah, I did. I’m still trying to figure out why you felt the need to get that toy when you have a husband who is more than willing to do whatever it takes to hear you scream his name.”

She refused to look him in the eye. “I refuse to be the needy, clingy house wife. You have a company to run now that Wes is on Paternity leave. I’m not going to be the one that holds you back because I’m…” here she trailed off.

Eric sat on the bed and cupped her sex gently and pressed a thumb against her nub.

“Because you’re horny?”

Taylor moaned softly and bucked her hips.

When he removed his hand and stood back up, Taylor moaned and pressed her legs together. A moment later she was playing with her breasts.

Eric watched her for a second and then quickly stripped down, crawling onto the bed and straddling her.

He reached down gently grabbing her wrists. "Enough babe. Let me take care of you.”

She bucked up brushing against his hardening arousal.

“Easy, I’ll have you there in no time. He lifted her wrists and held them above her head. "Don’t make me tie you up." With one hand, he held her wrists and with the other, he grabbed his hardening cock and stroked it till it was hard as steel.

He looked at her as he did this and saw her getting even wetter than before.

He grinned at her and teased her entrance, pressing the engorged head against her folds before pushing in.

"Yess!” She hissed as he sheathed himself inside her.

He chuckled and then leaned forward, kissing her hotly. “Hang on tight, I’m going to make this really good for you.”

He paused and pulled out before pressing back in a little harder.

Tyalor moaned louder.

“Don’t hold back. Be as loud as you want.”

“Yes! Please don’t stop! I wanna cum!”

Eric grinned and pulled out before thrusting in a little harder. With each thrust, she got louder and louder.

Now the only sounds to be heard where the sounds of their frantic coupling. Taylor’s sounds were almost guttural as her husband fucked her. With each thrust the headboard tapped loudly against the wall.

His grunts were music to her ears and as she felt her inner core tightening.

She gasped. “Right there, oh my god, yes! So fucking good..so close! Harder!”

Eric stopped for a moment and leaned down gently sucking on her breasts for a moment and then opened her legs wider and thrusted as hard as he could.

Taylor screamed loudly, throwing her head back in pleasure as her orgasm overtook her.

Eric held her tightly as her walls clenched him in in a vice. Tay!” he yelled as he exploded inside her.

* * *

**Several hour later**

A very sweaty Eric rested on the pillow, unable to go any longer. He pulled a sleepy yet happily sated Taylor on top of him and held her to him.

“Feel better sweetheart?”

Taylor could only nod as she rested against him.

“In case it wasn’t clear by now. I’m insanely in love with you and nothing at the office is more important than you. Once Wes comes back from his paternity leave, I’m going to kidnap you and take you back to Atlantis and we’re not going to come back until you get it through that thick head of yours that I’m much better than that silicone monstrosity.”

Taylor yawned and nodded sleepily. Whatever you want…

And then she was asleep.

Eric kissed her head and then pulled the sheets covers over him.

His heart roared in triumph. She was trouble incarnate and kept him on his toes, and he secretly loved it.


End file.
